


Worries

by AllisonMikaelson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sam Winchester has incredibly low self worth, and worries that people will hate him for things he can't control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonMikaelson/pseuds/AllisonMikaelson
Summary: Sam worries about stuff surrounding his mother and who he is, what he is.





	Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in class while I was bored. Not that good at all, but enjoy!

When meeting his mother, Sam Winchester holds his breath. He never really knew her before, and he wants her to like him. He really doesn't want to disappoint another person, especially his mother. 

Not to mention, she's a hunter. He is too, technically, but he doesn't have the best track record with hunters. Even his brother, who has always been with him, has threatened to kill him.

He feels like he should try to hide the darker, more demonic part of him. It's a stupid thought. There's nothing he can do about it, and he knows she can't see the demon blood that runs through his veins even now, years later. She has no reason to know.

He still can't help the way it makes him nervous. He hopes she never finds out for more than one reason. He doesn't think he could handle her disapproval. 

Being killed is a passing worry, but the idea of her hating him, even without actively attacking him, is terrifying. He doesn't want her to be disappointed in him, too. He definitely doesn't want another family member holding his mistakes over his head as leverage. He thinks maybe he'd rather die.

It would make sense for her to kill him, after all. She's the reason he has demon blood running through his veins in the first place. Maybe she'll feel like she has to end what she started.

He doesn't know. He has no way of knowing how she'll react to finding out about his demonic nature. About hearing what he's done. He definitely doesn't plan on letting her know if he can help it.

The problem is that with Dean's tendency to bring it up as a reason he's wrong, Sam has no way of being sure Dean won't tell her. Maybe he'll bring it up mid-argument and she'll be in the room. Maybe he'll straight up tell her, warn her. 

The thought terrifies Sam, and he can't help the fear that plagues him every day with her. He doesn't want to be hiding something from her, but he can't tell her. He can't let her find out what a monster he is. He can't let her reject him too. When meeting his mother, Sam Winchester holds his breath. And he never really stops, too scared of what she'll say if he lets something slip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love if you left a like or comment if you enjoyed it.


End file.
